


Our Pale Fire (Burns the World to Cinders)

by Arenhai



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: But I Delivered Anyway, Demons, Families of Choice, Ghosts, Golems, Hunters, Multi, Possession, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Witches, monster au, that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/pseuds/Arenhai
Summary: Monster AU that nobody asked for
Comments: 45
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

He ran through the densely packed woods. His lungs heaving, even with his impressive endurance, the constant sprint was taxing him. He couldn’t take a break though, he had taken no steps to hide his frantic escape, and The Hunters were close enough behind him to make his hair stand on end. So even while branches and greenery slice into his skin with every frenzied step he had to keep moving. His arms were covered in red welts and cuts, but the bundle pressed to his chest remained unhurt.

_Thrip!_

A bolt tipped in gold embedded itself into the tree next to his head, slicing a few of the hairs from his head. 

_‘Too close!’_

Running wasn’t working, they were wearing him out before the kill, and with him gone… He looked down at the still swaddled child in his arms. During the entire chase, the child hadn’t made a single noise of discomfort or fear. 

That would change if those monsters caught up to him.

His feet carried him around a sharp bend, where a cobbled path appeared in the undergrowth. It leads to an iron-wrought fence, sharp edges and points at the top. He could climb it, but he wouldn’t be able to bring the kid. 

_‘I might be able to toss him over? He’ll hurt but it's better than-’_

His hesitation cost him, a golden bolt entering his thigh. He let out a short shout as he collapsed, cradling the bundle to his chest as he fell. He saw the bloody metal poking out from his leg, and wrapped a hand around the tip of it. Hissing as it burned him, he knew it was only a precursor to the pain to come. He ripped the bolt from his leg, letting out another scream as fire traveled through his body. He slowly crawled back on his good leg and hands, dragging the limp leg behind him. He crawled like this until his back pressed against the gate behind him. 

_‘Fuck! FUCK!’_

He pulled a small knife from his waist, cutting his shirt into a makeshift bandage. He grabbed the bolt, snapping off the head of it and taking the shaft in hand. He threaded it through the cloth and wrapped it above the hole in his thigh. Twisting it to apply pressure, he tied the end of it to his thigh, keeping it in place. He took the rest of the bandage and tied it around the hole, wincing at the thought of how close the hunters might have gotten.

He slowly rises to his feet, lightly putting weight on one leg and almost collapsing at the surge of fire that shot through it. Gritting his teeth, he resolutely walked to the thickest patch of undergrowth, and began sifting through it. Placing the bundle underneath the plants, covering it as best as he could. 

The kit fussed once, golden eyes staring up at him. His heart ached as he leaned down and placed a single kiss to its forehead. Shushing it gently. He replaced the plants and walked back to the gate, leaning his weight on it as the hunters charged into the clearing.

One of them was clutching a crossbow to her chest like a lifeline, wheezing as her glasses fogged up in the cool mountain air. Her hair was sweaty and tangled, and it looked like the forest made a job out of swatting her with branches just as it had him. A thick welt right above her eye.

The other was larger than his companion, muscles glistening with sweat in the daylight. He was bald with a neck tattoo, something serpentine curling around and disappearing down his neck. A golden sword was strapped to his side.

“Well. Looks like we got kitty in a corner.” The man huffed at the joke while the woman rolled her eyes, finally catching her breath enough to level the crossbow.

“Where’s the kid?” Her voice was rough, sounding like a smoker who had just been forced to run over a mile of dense mountain forest. 

He let out a laugh then, a deep wheezing thing that tasted too much like defeat. “You think I would carry that thing all the way out here? I ditched it.” The girl narrowed her eyes, before pulling the crossbow's trigger. The bolt flew out and only a quick dive to the side saved him from being shot in the arm. She quickly grabbed at her back, pulling a bolt out and reloading.

“We can make this easy or hard man,” _Baldy_ said. “Tell us where the kid is and we’ll make it quick, he won’t even wake up.” A growl rose in his chest as he flung himself at the man, small knife held in a death grip as he charged. He slashed once, twice, the man pulling just out of reach both times. He twisted away from Baldy, ducking beneath a panicked shot from Glasses. He pushed his legs hard in a lunge that had him flying towards her with a snarl.

He slashed at her throat as she back peddled. Reversing his grip on the knife, he plunged it down towards her heart, missing as Baldy grabbed him by the shirt and threw him off her.

He landed hard on his wounded leg, shouting out in agony as it jostled his wound. He wheezed as he scrambled to his feet, pulling on the iron fence with a bloody hand to help him stand. He held one hand tight at his side, the other holding the knife in a shaking grip, he willed himself to stand tall. He couldn’t die here, they would find his bloody tracks leading to the kit in no time.

No one heard the gate inch open.

“Come on man, just-” He cut Baldy off as he flipped the blade in the air, catching it and flinging it as hard as he could as he threw his other hand forward, tossing dirt and leaves in the man’s eyes even as the knife plunged into his hand, making him drop his sword. 

He dove forward grabbing the blade even as his hands began smoking, corroding away as the metal poisoned him. He felt a piercing pain as a bolt entered his shoulder. He screamed as he charged Glasses, shoulder checking her and stabbing her stomach with the stolen sword. 

She screamed in agony when he twisted the blade.

“Sarah!” Baldy screamed as he saw his companion cut down, tears falling as he turned with a look of malice to the man slowly falling to his knees, blood loss and exhaustion catching up to him.

“I’m going to make it hurt, for you and that little freak- guk!” The man was cut off, as a bloody blade punched through his throat. Baldy’s hands scrambled at his neck, trying to stem the bleeding even as two gauntleted hands pulled them away.

“Now now, none of that.” The knife was removed, only to quickly enter Baldy’s chest once, twice. Crimson trailing it as it fell and raised.

“Hello, it appears you require assistance.” The voice belonged to a man in a full coat of plated armor. Helm having a purple feather plume from the top of it. The suit of armor walked slowly towards him, hands held out and voice calm. “What is your name?”

He raised his hand and pointed to the brambles where he had hidden the kit as he fell to the earth.

* * *

Hue was tending to the bushes at the manor's edge when he heard the shout of pain. For half a second he thought it might have been the others roughhousing again, but he didn’t recognize the voice. He looked at the still untrimmed bushes, weighing the choice between finishing his chores, and investigating. Hearing a second shout, a twin to the first, he felt the decision was made for him.

The noise was coming from the front gate, a short while from his current corner of the yard. Hearing a growl increased his pace from a quick walk to a slight jog. Whatever was out there was not human, and was hurt. He pulled around the corner to see a dark-skinned man slash at a woman, the gleaming crossbow in her hands marking her as a Hunter. The knife-wielding man was pulled away from her by a much larger man. The man shouted as he fell, golden eyes wide with pain and desperation.

The woman quickly reloaded her crossbow, her ally standing in front of her holding a golden blade in one hand. The man on the ground scrambled to his feet, clenching his teeth as he rose and held the knife in front of him.

No one heard him open the gate. Hue readied two of his daggers, the hunters were inexperienced, and already distracted by the target in front of them. The male hunter spoke.

“Come on man, just-”

Before Hue could act, the injured man flipped the knife in his hands, gripping it by the blade before flinging it towards the sword-wielding hunter’s hand. He also threw something from the ground to blind his opponent, Hue found himself smiling. It was exactly what he would have done. With wild abandon, the dark-skinned man dove for the blade, hands smoking as he held it. Hue flinched seeing the bolt strike him in the shoulder, but was surprised to see the man charge the reloading girl.

She screamed as he stabbed her core, twisting the blade in leaving it in as her body toppled backward to the ground.

“Sarah!” The other hunter had recovered from his blindness. He stalked towards the man as he kneeled over. 

Hue walked forward, huffing softly as his heavy footsteps were ignored.

_‘Amature’_

“I’m going to make it hurt, for you and that little freak- guk!” The hunter’s final words were cut off as one of his daggers flew into his throat. The human tried to prolong his ending, fingers groping at the blade, trying to stem the crimson flow. Hue crushed the man’s fingers as he pulled them away from the wound. 

“Now now, none of that.” He pulled the dagger out, watching in fascination at the red fountain. He dropped the human roughly to the ground. 

_‘Better to be sure.’_

He flicked the blade around, plunging it down into the fallen human's chest twice. He rose from his crouched position, and turned to see the man swaying on his knees. Assessing him revealed several old and poorly bandaged wounds, the most concerning for his health was the bolt still sticking out from his shoulder and the bloody bandage on his thigh. He was in a serious condition, but not so serious to ignore basic manners.

“Hello, it appears you require assistance.” Hue held his hands out to show that he was unarmed to the stranger. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t summon several more blades, but the man didn’t need to know that. “What is your name?” 

The stranger's eyes rolled to the back of his head even as he held out a clawed hand, pointing to a thick part of the brambles.

_‘Maybe his name is Lefi. Ha ha ha.’_

Hue smiled to himself as he walked over to the brambles. At first he could see nothing worth attention, before he heard it. A quiet whimper. He pulled the branches back to see a wide-eyed child with dark skin and golden eyes staring back at him. 

_‘Huh’_

Hue picked up the swaddled youth, frowning as it began to fuss, kicking clawed feet at his armor. 

“Now that is hardly a way to great a friend little one.” Hue chastised as he walked over to the collapsed man. The arm wrapping around the child forcing his head to stay turned away from where his guardian fell. No child should have to see something so bloody.

Hue bent his knees, frowning at the creaks that sounded from his joints. ‘ _I will have to oil myself soon. I suppose I will have to finish trimming the hedges another day.’_ He wrapped on arm around the man, lifting him by the ankle as he began jogging back to the manner. ‘ _I would apologize for the rough treatment, but I’m afraid we don’t have much time to waste if you want to stay living.’_

The gate creaked shut behind him, the sound of rustling undergrowth filling the air as the trees began feasting on the meal left behind. 

* * *

Gary was not having a nice evening. His alarm screeched, pulling him from a shallow rest. He stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, slapping blindly at the alarm. As his hand touched it, an electric shock shot up his hand. His eyes went wide as he flailed in bed. 

“Kevin!” The ghost’s laughter filled his room as he showed his face. Peeking down from the canopy of the bed was a young teen’s smiling freckled face. One eye covered by an eyepatch, with sparking hair standing on end. His buck teeth sticking out, even more, when he cheerfully said.

“Good Morning sleeping beauty!” He floated down from his perch, gleefully spiraling in the air to avoid the booby-trapped alarm clock flying towards him. Phasing through the door, his cackles echoed louder as the device shattered against the wood behind him.

Gary rubbed the bridge of his nose between two well-manicured fingers, feeling a slight pressure building behind his eyes. He stumbled from his bed into the master bathroom adjacent. The dark marble was cold beneath his feet as he walked to the shower, twisting the dial all the way to scalding, sighing as the hot water pounded into his skin.

He scrubbed his scalp with a lavender shampoo Hue had managed to cook up, humming as its scent filled the steamy air.

His hair stood on end, the feeling of being watched filled him with trepidation.

“Kevin! If you’re being a creep I swear to god I will personally exorcise you!” He called out as he stuck his head underneath the spray, soapy rivulets running down his body.

The feeling disappeared for a moment, before returning stronger than before. 

_‘Kevin would have done something by now, right?’_

He wiped at his eyes, clearing the soapy water from them as he glared around his bathroom. There was no one inside, and he couldn't smell anyone… He mentally made a note to ask Hue if anyone had found the property again, when a new smell hit him.

He sniffed several times, turning off the water and grabbing at a towel. Wrapping the soft material around his waist, he opened the bathroom door, sniffing all the way.

Blood

Someone was bleeding.

He swallowed noisily as he began walking faster towards the smell, leaving his room and walking down the hallway. Quickly he arrived at the grand staircase, looking down into the foyer, he saw something that he would never be able to forget.

Hue was carrying a man by the ankle, while the other hand held a fussing child swaddled in cloth to his chest. The man and Hue were both covered in blood, dripping down on to the fancy rug.

“Gary. Good, you can take this.” Without ceremony Hue handed the child to Gary, the fussing stopping momentarily as golden eyes locked on pale red.

“Hello, small child, hey Hue what the heck is going on!” Gary whisper screamed at his long term caretaker, holding the child at arm's length. Curious eyes seemed locked on him.

Hue was ignoring him, carrying the unconscious bloody man to their kitchen and laying him onto the table. He quickly began pulling the torn clothes off of his patient, only looking up once to see Kevin looking in curiosity from the counter.

“Kevin, make yourself useful and get the blood from the fridge, the O negative please.” Kevin nodded as he floated towards the walk-in fridge, passing through the door and rummaging inside.

“Hue! That’s my favorite! Who are these two! And why did you bring them in the house!” Gary’s voice rose an octave with every word, by the end being a panicked screech that brought a small giggle from the child held in his hands.

Hue had placed all the man’s clothes to one side, grabbing a washrag and wetting it in the sink as he began to wipe the man’s wounds. Ignoring Gary as Kevin opened the door, juggling the blood-filled bags in his hands as he re-entered the room.

“Kevin is helping!” He set the bags down on the counter within Hue’s reach, showing surprising care in not slamming them down. 

“Kevin, go grab the medical kit from my room please.” Kevin gave a short salute, spine straight and fingers pressed against his forehead as he floated through the ceiling. 

“Hue!” Gary walked around and planted himself in front of the haunted armor, demanding his attention. He was summarily pushed to the side, as Hue brushed past him to double-check that the blood was indeed O negative. 

‘ _Could never be too sure with Kevin.’_

“Gary,” The suit finally looked at him, “These two were being attacked by hunters by our gate. If we want any more information we will need this one to survive long enough to tell us.” Gary felt his teeth click shut, the idea of hunter’s being so close to his home sending a shiver of dread down his spine.

“Got it, Hue!” Kevin came flying through the kitchen door, brushing against Gary and the child in his haste. 

The child, having calmed down, was shocked by the action of the energetic ghost, letting out a short wail of upset. Gary began bouncing the child, gently shaking it in his arms trying to get it to calm down. Cooing softly and making small shushing noises.

“Hold the child against your chest, it will not explode.” Hue’s dry voice cut through the child’s cries as he rummaged in the medical kit.

Hue pulled out a collapsible iv stand. Letting it unfold, he set it down and quickly attached the blood bag, before taking the needle and pushing it into the man’s arm, tossing the plastic attachment over his shoulder into the sink.

“Kevin, apply the ointment into the wound please.”

“Sir yes, sir!” Kevin was holding a glass jar of green goo, an alchemical potion Hue had learned how to create centuries ago. It cleaned wounds, numbed the pain and helped them heal faster. Kevin reached two fingers in, lifting some of the shimmering goo and smearing it on the wound. Gary shuddered as he held the child against his bare chest.

‘ _Good thing you’re knocked out, that stuff burns.’_ The child was still crying, but they were lessening now, soft whimpers compared to the sharp wails of before.

Hue turned and grabbed the suturing needle and silk thread, tying it around the needle and pushing it through the man’s thigh, using quick sewing motions to close the gaping wound. Tying off the stitch in a tiny knot at the end, he severed the cord and repeated the motions with the other two large wounds. After, he grabbed the jar of ointment from Kevin smearing a small amount on the smaller wounds. He grabbed the bandages from the now depleted medical kit, wrapping enough of them around the man that he was more bandage than skin.

“That, is all we can do for now, I will monitor his status and change the iv as needed. Kevin, please go prepare the guest room.” The ghost saluted again, floating towards the ceiling once more. The armor turned to Gary. “Gary, I need you to go check the perimeter runes. I was unaware of the” he pauses here and looks at the child and still unconscious man. “Guests. Go see if they have faded at all, and re-apply them.” Gary nodded, Setting the child on the table next to his guardian. 

“And Gary.” Gary looked up at the helm cocking his head to him. “You should put on some clothes.” Gary looked down to see the towel sagging, yelping as he grabbed it and ran to his room.

* * *

Gary huffed as he walked around the outer edge of his home, checking the runes carved into the sides of trees spaced evenly. All of them had been perfectly fine! _‘Hue must just be getting old. The senile suit of tin.’_ He held a hand against the tree in front of him, an old birch with faded initials carved into it above the rune.

_J+S=Forever_

He would normally scoff at the carving, feeling a stab of pain hit his heart at his parent’s etching in the bark. But his attention was focused on the rune in front of him. A rune that had been altered. He frowned, the changes were subtle, the only way he had been able to tell that something was different was the fact that Hue had raised him, his magic almost as familiar as his own.

He swung the leather satchel around his shoulders so he could open the flap, grabbing at the bloody ink within, when he felt his neck hairs stand on end. There was a crashing sound in the forest, before a small green flying _thing_ flew into his eyes.

“Ahh!” He let out a scream as he fell to the grass, swatting at the thing currently blinding him. It kept moving before he could grab at it, leading him to hit his own face. There was a tinkling sound of laughter and he stilled. Moving his hands slowly away from his face, he saw a glowing green halo of light, no bigger than a throw pillow, and at the center of that light, was a tiny person.

 _‘A fairy. Oh cool!’_ Every facet of existence has certain groups that are more than the others. More intelligent, more physically capable, more magical. For animals, it was humans. For humans, monsters. And in the monster world, the beings that were more than the rest of them were the fair folk. Gary, however, was raised quiet sheltered in his manor. Having little knowledge of the monstrous world outside its perimeters.

 _‘I just tried squishing the cute little guy!’_ Gary felt his panic rise as the little fairy zipped around his head, circling before coming to a stop in front of his eyes. It took a look at the bruise forming around his eye and seemed to let out several chastising ‘tuts’. It leaned closer, glowing brighter and placing a tiny hand against the bruise. Gary felt the swelling go down, the pain faded, and he bet that if he looked in the mirror, the coloring would be gone as well.

“Huh. Thanks, little guy!” Gary felt the fear fade from him, the little thing hadn’t meant any harm, and fixed the damage he had done to himself. He even felt the lingering soreness from Kevin’s tasing fade away. He jumped to his feet, holding out his hands as a perch for the little guy. The fae leaned against his fingers, looking for all the world like they had no worries.

“Do you have a name?” The fae looked up, shaking their tiny head. Their long wispy wings swaying side to side with the action. They looked like a lunar moth almost, ethereal and transparent.

“I think I’ll call you Mooncake!” The fairy let out a tiny tinkle of laughter, nodding along. “Wanna come see the house! Fairies like pretty gardens right? We have tons of those! Hue works on them most of the time, but he’s slacking today because he had to save a couple of people’s lives.” 

A worried noise came from the fairy. 

“Oh I have no idea who they are, the kid didn’t say a word to me, and the guy is passed out. But Hue said hunters were after them!” 

Another worrying noise, accompanied by a dulling of the green aura. 

“I know! But they’re gonna be ok now! Hue always says our manor is the safest place in the world. Oh!” He slapped a free hand against his forehead. “I almost forgot! I need to check the perimeter runes, wanna help me with that Mooncake?” The wings bobbed up and down in agreement. “Great! So far this is the only one I had noticed was weird, did you have something to do with that?” 

The wings shook no.

“Huh, oh well, won’t take too long to fix!” He grabbed at the satchel opening the leather flap as he felt the hairs stand at attention on his head. He cocked his head curiously, the forest outside the walls was silent.

“Mooncake,” He whispered to his new friend. “Do you have any friends hanging around?” Mooncake fluttered his wings in the sign Gary was realizing meant no. “Play along.” He did his best to act like he hadn’t noticed, placing the ink on the grass in front of him as he quietly sniffed the air. 

_‘There you are.’_ The smell of dark coffee filled his nose as he swirled the glass vial. Uncorking it, he sliced his thumb open on his sharp canine, dropping a couple of crimson drops into the glass before sealing it. Swirling it around, he hummed as he glanced around, eyes purposely straying away from the source of the scent. He uncorked the bottle again, dipping his pinky in and painting over the rune, several swirling motions that spiraled together in an old pattern. 

He heard the intruder shift where they were standing, they were slowly inching forward. He pretended to admire his rune work, clucking his tongue before placing the sealed vial back into his satchel. 

_‘A few more steps….’_ He looked at the tree, pretending to see something wrong with the rune as he took the satchel off of his shoulder, setting it on the ground. He crouched down, before launching himself forward at the coffee scent. Mooncake letting out a tiny ringing battle cry, clinging to his shoulder. He heard a sharp gasp as he landed in front of the young woman in front of him, a snarl on his lips fading as he looked at her. 

_‘She’s beautiful’_

He stared at her syrupy brown eyes, wide in fear at him. Her black, frizzy hair pulled into a dark scrunchy. Her dark skin looked soft and smooth, the coffee scent from before had soured with her fear. He had stopped snarling at her, entranced by her beauty, he smiled charmingly at her.

“Hello, beautiful.” He stretched out the hello, rolling the o around his mouth for a moment. Her eyes narrowed as she stood tall, almost all traces of fear fading away to annoyance. The only thing betraying her visage was the pounding pulse point in her throat. Mooncake pokes him in the neck, which he ignored in favor of the goddess in front of him. 

“You are without a doubt, one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, and I’ve seen myself in the mirror.” His grin grew at how smoothly he delivered his line.

_‘Suck it, Hue, practicing line’s in the mirror was genius!’_

Mooncake frantically began tugging on his hair, but he once again ignored it as she began giggling. A small, smoky sounding thing that sent thrills down his spine. The giggle continued, she was holding her sides and laughing clutching at her hips before-

_‘Uh oh.’_

She pulled out a vial of clear liquid and a shining silver dagger. All traces of laughter disappeared from her face as she dropped down into a ready crouch.

“Hold on- wait- Let’s not be hastahhhh!” He screamed as she splashed the liquid at him. He lifted an arm to block most of the spray, it steamed and bubbled where it landed. She dove towards him, trying to stab his heart. He managed to roll back onto the ground, kicking her up and over onto the smooth grass. Mooncake flew down and grabbed the knife, slowly fluttering away with its weight. The girl, still splayed on the ground, narrowed her eyes at him as she spun her legs, slamming them into the back of his knees. Stars shined behind his eyes as he hit the ground hard. 

He blinked the stars away, rolling to the side as she splashed more water at where his face was. She turned from him then, running to where Mooncake was still dragging the knife away. 

“Don’t!” He rose to his feet and tackled her, the two of them rolling on the ground again. He grabbed her hands in his, taking the one with the holy water and smashing it against the ground until she let it go, shouting in anger.

“Are you the one that messed with our runes?” He shouted down at her, pressing her hands against the earth and locking his knees around her waist. She bucked up against him, trying to fling him off, but his grip was iron. 

She grits her teeth and threw her weight against him again. She settled against the ground, scowling at him before flinging her foot up, kicking him in the back of the head. She repeated it twice more before lifted his weight and dropping it hard on her stomach. The air in her lungs was released in a wheeze, as he did it again and pressed down harder. Her face scrunched in pain. He pressed down a third time, keeping her diaphragm collapsed as she weakly scratched at his hands.

“Answer me!” She looked up at him, eyes rolling in her head before they closed. He frowned down her continued silence. Waiting for a beat to try and figure out her angle. She did nothing. He slowly leaned down, pressing his head against her nose. 

_‘She isn’t breathing? I didn’t hit her too hard did I?’_ She continued to lie limp, even as he released one of her hands. She didn’t immediately jump up, screaming “Suprise stupid!” He released the other one, slowly crawling off of her.

She didn’t get up.

 _‘Oh dip, oh dip! I killed her!_ ’ Mooncake fluttered anxiously by his head as he panicked. He left the satchel and her tools on the grass, scooping her up into his arms as he sprinted back to the manor, screaming for Hue.

* * *

Hue smiled as he closed the guest bedroom. The man was already showing signs of improvement, an accelerated healing factor that couldn’t be contributed to the alchemical concoction alone. Color had seeped back into his cheeks and his smaller wounds had already scabbed over in less than an hour. He balanced the young child on his hip as he walked downstairs. 

He walked into the kitchen, set on making the young thing a meal, it looked entirely too skinny, and surely some of his homemade cookies would bring a smile to its face. That was the plan anyway, before Gary kicked open the kitchen door leading to the back yard, cradling a woman’s body in his arms.

“Hue I think I killed her!” He shouted, carrying her over before laying her on top of the table.

 _‘We might as well just turn the kitchen into a surgery theater at this point.’_ Hue sighed, walking over to the table. He looked over her for any obvious signs of damage, the most alarming was the deepening bruising on her hand and stomach. He pressed down on her stomach, not feeling any hard lumps that might indicate internal bleeding and felt relief.

“Gary, I placed the green ointment in the fridge after this morning, can you retrieve it for me?” Hue gently rotated her wrist and fingers, not seeing any signs of fractures. He heard Gary run into the fridge, throwing the door open and searching for the small jar within. Several things hit the ground, one shattering as Hue sighed. ‘ _That is something else I will have to sweep up later.’_

Gary let out a triumphant cry, returning quickly with the half-empty jar and presenting it to Hue. Hue lifted it out of his young charge’s hands and began applying it onto the girl’s hand and stomach. 

“She should be fine, her injuries were rather minor. Now would you like to tell me what occurred?” Gary awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.

“She was creeping around the bushes, and Mooncake didn’t know her but-” 

“Gary, who is Mooncake?” Hue was washing his armor off in the sink, shaking off drops of water and using a nearby hand towel to dry. 

“Mooncake is my new friend!” Hue turned away from the sink, finally seeing the small green fairy attached to Gary’s hair. Freezing where he stood, the towel fell from his limp hands. The fairy let go of Gary and fluttered over to Hue. It circled him once, nodding at what it saw and letting out a few trills of approval, it lightly touched Hue’s helm before fluttering back to Gary, reclining on his head. 

“See! This is Mooncake! Mooncake this is Hue, my dad.” Hue was glad he didn’t require air, every time he heard that word he felt a breathless ache in his soul.

_‘I am a poor replacement for your father Gary, but I am honored to raise you in his place.’_

This ache was easily deafened though, in light of the newest guest in their home. 

“Gary. That is a fairy.” Hue’s voice was calm and collected, even though he was feeling anything but.

“I know! He surprised me and I swatted at him,” He continued, ignoring the slight gasp of fear Hue let escape. “Punched myself in the face, and then he healed it, Hue! The little guy is awesome! Can he stay here, please?” Gary clasped his hands in front of him, Mooncake mirroring him from his shoulder. Hue felt fear, the type of fear a parent feels when their child comes inside holding a snake in their pudgy hands wanting to keep it as a pet. 

Hue was momentarily saved from answering, by remembering the actual child in the room. He glanced behind him, seeing the package of flour tipped on the floor, a white covered child gleefully tossing handfuls into the air and watching it fall. Sneezing as it irritated his nose. 

Hue felt the beginnings of a headache build, which was fascinating seeing as he had no actual head. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gary: How many people can we fit in the house  
> Hue: During your parents, "sleepovers" we could fit at least three hundred and eighty-seven bodies in this manor.  
> Gary: Hey Hue wtf


	2. Chapter 2

Consciousness returned slowly, the muffled sounds of a conversation reaching him thick walls. He could smell the faint hint blood, underneath the smell of dusty furniture and lavender, and beneath that, the familiar smell of-

“...Cato?” Opening his eyes showed a dark room with velvet curtains keeping the light of day out, posh rugs and masterpieces of art on the wall. Hardwood floors and richly painted walls, but the most beautiful sight was his son, unharmed, at the door.

His son was wet, bright mohawk laying flat against his dark skin, but his eyes were watering. He quickly dropped the fluffy towel and flung himself across the room to his father. Letting out a small cry of joy as he hugged his father. 

He felt something pull in his arm, a searing pain that was easily ignored. His son was here, his son was safe in his arms and it didn’t matter. He held him tight against his chest, sniffing lightly at the scent in his still-wet hair.

_ ‘Lavender?’ _

His hair stood on end as someone walked down the hallway, calling out. 

“Little guy! Where’d ya go? We need to get you dressed and then you can have some of Hue’s cookies!” A young man’s voice, why would-? 

The last moments he had of consciousness returned into him. Playing out behind his eyes. Being chased,  _ hunted,  _ fighting, and… falling. He didn’t win the fight. He pulled his son closer against his chest. There was something else though, why was he alive? The last thing he remembered was stabbing one, and then…. Nothing.

If they thought to capture him for information, they were about to realize how bad of an idea it was.

He held up his finger to his lips, unnecessarily signaling his son to stay quiet, and carefully covered him with the blankets. He stood and slowly crept towards the open door, wincing as something pulled at his hand. He looked down to see an iv leading to a dark red bag, and yanked it out. Holding his fingers over the small wound as he snuck towards the shadow behind the door.

He crouched behind the door, when he heard the footsteps and voice stop, a shadow spilling over the light.

“Little guy?” The whispered voice called out, “We need to let him rest, we can’t be-” The man stepped through the doorway. Avocato pounced.

He flew through the air, the other man turning in confusion. The blond man let out a quick noise of fear before his voice was cut off. He held the man to the ground, one hand covering his mouth while the other pressed against his throat. The man flailed for a moment, kicking upward, before grabbing the clawed hand around his throat and squeezing.

Avocato let out a growl as the pressure increased, bones slowly shifting underneath the unrelenting grip and narrowed eyes. The blond man shoved Avocato away, standing up and rubbing his throat. His arms were lowered, but his stance ready. 

“That,” he let out a small cough, “Is a really bad way of thanking us. Not that I would say no to being tackled by you! Just, maybe when you’re not trying to kill me, and bleeding, and half-naked.” The blond man let out a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, while Avocato looked down and saw that he was indeed bleeding. As well as mostly unclothed, only small cotton boxers protecting his modesty. 

He let out another growl, taking a step back. "Who the hell undressed me?" His voice was rough from sleep and disuse. He blinked as the man in front of him stuck out a manicured hand.

“Gary Goodspeed! Owner of The Midnight Manor, and guy semi-responsible for you not bleeding to death on the front lawn.” He stared at him, sniffing the air and narrowing his eyes.

_ ‘Lavender, and the smell of cold blood.’ _

“...You’re a vamp.” The blond man looked unfazed at this. Pulling back the hand and scratching the back of his head. He let out a small laugh.

“Yep! Born and raised, and I have no idea what you are, or who you are, or the kid- Oh my god have you seen the kid around here? I just got him clean of flour and you’re probably worried sick! I swear he’s ok! Hue would have bathed him but he was busy and Kevin can’t be trusted!” Gary sucked in a huge breath, eyes wide as he glanced around the room, looking half a second from running out. At that moment, the blankets shifted from the bed, revealing a young, smiling child. Gary let out a huff of relief and waved at him. Cato waving back.

Avocato moved in front of the vampire’s sight, placing himself between Gary and his son. 

“What do you-” He was cut off, letting out a grunt of discomfort, and stumbling as his thigh let out a particularly bad twinge. Faster than his eyes could track, Gary moved forward and steadied him, helping him limp over to the bed.

“I want to know your names! Calling him Little Guy and you Pretty Man is starting to sound weird in my head. I also want you to rest, Hue’s gonna be pisss-” He looked at the child in the room. “Um, really upset if you tear his stitches.” Avocato looked at the vampire, raising a brow incredulously. He glanced over to his son, to see him giving a small thumbs up. 

_ “Boy’s always had good instincts.’ _

“Avocato. My name is Avocato, and my son is Cato.” Avocato let out a groan as Gary helped him lay down, taking the pressure off his thigh. Gary clucked his tongue at the blossom of red spreading on the white bandage.

“Neat! I’m Gary, and I already said that. I’ll uh, call Hue in to check on that.” He swallowed, looking away. “He’ll be up in a bit, sleep well!” He had completely turned his back on Avocato. “The Midnight Manor is the safest Haven this side of the Rockies!” Gary was gone before Avocato could say anything, the tired man turning and looking at his son. Who was currently making a fort out of the pillows and blankets, piling them together and making them lean against each other in such a way that made him a little cove of comfort.

_ ‘Midnight Manor… I’ve never heard of a Haven named that before.’ _

* * *

“Hue! Avocato is awake and he tore his stitches!” Gary jogged down the hall, footsteps silenced by the thick rug. He turned the corner, intending to find his caretaker, when he let out a shriek. A shock of electricity jerking through his limbs and sending his hair standing on end.

Kevin floated in front of him, laughing as sparks danced from his fingers.

“Gotcha buddy! Hue’s taking checking on our other guest. Who’s Avocato? Is that the guy that bled all over the kitchen? I wanna go talk to him! I’m gonna go visit him! Bye best friend!” Kevin flew through the ceiling, giggling at the idea of a new friend, before Gary could stop him.

_ ‘Well, maybe Avocato will exorcise him, would not feel sad. At all.’ _

Gary stood for a few moments, before taking off on a sprint towards the guest room holding the hunter and Hue.

* * *

Hue clucked his tongue at the restrained hunter, checking her injuries again. 

_ ‘She didn’t sustain any head injuries, why is she still unconscious?’  _ He moved his hands around her head, wishing not for the first time that he was more magically inclined. 

_ ‘Perhaps the fae may be of assistance.’  _ Part of him shuddered to consider asking the fae for help. While far more magically powerful than him, fae were wily tricksters by heart, it didn’t seem malicious, but it would shed no tears if it turned them all into sunflowers.

Hue turned his head to where the fae in question,  _ ‘Mooncake, Gary named it Mooncake.’  _ It was bobbing gently up and down where it rested, wings fluttering in motion even though they had no aspect of keeping it afloat. 

“Mooncake, Gary said earlier you healed him. Would you be able to heal this human?” Mooncake’s eyes fluttered open, yawning and holding a hand to their mouth, they slowly floated over. Cloudy eyes becoming clearer as they bobbed over the still asleep human. They looked to Hue, gesturing at her.

“Yes, I am aware of what she is. Gary was quite insistent on reviving her despite this.” Mooncake let a small lilting giggle out, gesturing again.

“Indeed. He is quickly enamored with things he believes are aesthetically pleasing.” Mooncake shook their head softly, letting out an exasperated laugh as they leaned over the human. They gently took their hands and placed them over her eyes. The sound of roaring rivers and rushing winds filled the air only for a moment, a flash of green filling the room. The girl on the bed let out a sharp gasp, eyes shooting open. Mooncake fluttered back to the pillow they were floating over before, letting out another yawn as they laid down on the air once more to doze.

“Good morning Miss Airgon. It is a pleasure to see you awake.” Hue’s dry voice echoed in the quiet room, the only other noise was Mooncakes soft snores. Quinn’s wide eyes looked around the room, her breaths coming out in panicked huffs. Hue took a step closer, manifesting a large steel blade in his hand. He allowed gravity to spin the blade, the heavy end falling towards the ground as he held it by the handle.

He placed his other hand on the grip. Looking deceptively at peace, even. The sword was not a real threat. At any moment he could conjure a number of blades. It would be child's play to summon a dagger behind the panicking girl’s neck.

“Miss Airgon, how did you come to find our humble manor?” The girl closed her eyes and took two deep breaths, calming her panic. She opened them to glare at Hue, responding with a voice filled with righteous indignation.

“How do you know my name?” She rotated her wrists, frowning at the manacles clasped to them. Attached to chains above the bed, there was enough slack for her to rest comfortably, but not move farther than the bed without straining her limbs.

“I looked through your wallet while you were unconscious, from here on out, I will ask that you keep your questions to a minimum. Gary may have felt mercy for such a pitiful hunter, but I will have no qualms with eliminating the threat you present to this manor.” He leaned closer, the blade in his hands catching a beam of sunlight slipping through the curtains and momentarily blinding Quinn.

“Once again Miss Airgon, how did you find this place.” 

“I’m not telling you anything. You’ll have to kill me.” The iron in her gaze surprised Hue, all traces of earlier panic gone. This was a woman that had been through a fire, and come out stronger on the other side. 

“It would not be difficult to end your life Miss Airgone. I was simply wondering if you would provide any helpful information before your death. If you choose to be stubborn, I will lose nothing teaching you a lesson the rest of your team already learned.” A spectral fire began to blaze in the eyeholes of his helm.

“Any threats to this haven will be eliminated.” He raised his hand, the air shimmering as a small dagger began to enter existence behind her, when a raised voice from down the hall stopped him.

“Hue! Avocato, that’s the name of the guy, tore his stitches!!” Hue dropped his hand, the large blade and the smaller dagger both fizzling into nothingness. Mooncake rose from the pillow again, letting out a small trill of joy at the sound of the vampire.

Gary slid around the corner, letting out a small yelp as the rug slid out from underneath him.

“Gary, I have told you time and time again-” Hue began, not taking his eyes off the prisoner before him.

“‘Not to run in the house because the rugs will slide I know Hue!” Gary said, sounding as if it was something he had to repeat over and over again until the lesson sunk into his brain. “But! Consider! Avocato is bleeding! So I shouldn’t hang around him! Plus, you’re the doctor! So go, doctor him up!” Gary stood from the ground, gently kicking the rug back into its original position. He planted his hands to his waist, standing tall as if nothing had ever happened. He let out a beaming grin that showed off his canines, before letting out a small gasp as he remembered something.

“Also! We need to make cookies for the kid, I kinda promised we would.” Hue let out a sigh, thinking of the peace in the manor being shattered by the guests ~~and prisoner~~ currently residing ~~invading.~~

“I will go check on Avocato’s wounds.” Hue let a metal gauntlet rest on Quinn’s leg. Steel fingers digging into the flesh for only a second, a silent warning. He patted the flesh beneath him, looking to Gary and Mooncake like the kind, caring, suit of armor he had always been.

“Keep an eye on our guest Gary, I would hate to see her wandering around unsupervised.” Gary let out another beaming smile. 

“Don’t worry Hue! I’ll keep her occupied!” Hue nodded as he walked past, shooting one last glance at the hunter. 

* * *

Quinn stomped down on the whimper rising in her throat. She didn’t show fear to the tin can, she wouldn't show any to the vampire. This was her plan, until he stepped closer towards her, placing a hand on her face and tilting her to the side. She could practically feel the fangs in her throat already, the feeling of her blood flowing out of her neck, heartbeat pounding in defiance as she was drained to nothing more than a husk!

“Oh, that’s good! Looks like Hue fixed you up perfectly! I was really worried that I killed you!” The vampire let go of her face, taking a step back. His clothes looking unruffled from his earlier fall.

_ ‘Still way too close!’ _

She opened her mouth to let him know exactly how she would kill him, when a thought entered her mind.

_ “Gary may have felt mercy for such a pitiful hunter, but I will have no qualms with eliminating the threat you present.” _

This vampire spared her, and might be the only reason the walking armor hadn’t killed her. 

He was also the reason she was chained up to a bed in a manor apparently designed for monsters.

But she would be dead if he hadn’t, what, asked for her life from his caretaker?

But she would be fine if he hadn’t beaten her and kidnapped her.

But he only did that because she tried to kill him.

But he was acting like an obnoxious jerk, and also _he's a vampire._

“...So we can go see the house! If you’re going to be staying here for a while you should know how to get around!”

_ ‘Wait, shoot, was he talking’ _

The vampire ran his hands over the edge of the door, digits fluttering for a moment, before rising in victory, a key gripped between them. He walked over and undid her shackles, freeing her wrists. For half a moment she thought about kicking him in the neck and running, but then he had her by the hand and they were jogging out the door. A tired fae fluttering behind them.

“Oh! Sorry Mooncake, you can rest on my head if you wanted.” They stopped suddenly, Quinn’s mind working a mile a minute at how insulted the fairy must be, at how they were going to die in a magical light show that made the aurora borealis look like a flashlight-

When the fairy nodded, letting out a tiny musical yawn, and lied down on the vampire’s head.

She stared in shock, eyes wide as the tiny creature grabbed strands of hair, bunching the blond locks into a small pillow for itself. The vampire seemed nonplussed by it, not even reacting to the creature. 

“So here’s the plan! We go see if Hue is done working on Avocato, and I’ll show you all around! Hue can make cookies and then we can have a big dinner!” He showed another fangy smile, tugging her down the hallway before stopping suddenly, gasping loudly.

“We were never properly introduced!” He let go of her hand and took a step back, bowing low at the waist. “I am Gary Goodspeed, current lord of The Midnight Manor, at your service!” He gently took her right hand, pressing a soft kiss against it.

_ ‘He almost looks like a prince’ _

The princely image was ruined by the fae residing on his head.

And the right hook she desperately wanted to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter, but this felt like a good stopping point ya know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates for two stories in two days? If only it was TUESday. . .  
> .  
> .   
> .   
> I won't stop and no one can make me.

Avocato smiled down at his son, covered now in some of their host’s old clothes. Plain beige pants, a small leather belt with a new hole sliced in it, allowing the belt to be cinched tight enough so they weren’t falling down. A white cotton button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Safety pins clasping the fabric together, keeping it from dangling to far down. 

_ ‘He really is too small for his age.’  _ He frowned at the thoughts. He had done his best to keep him fed, even skipping a few himself when he had too ensure Cato ate. But life on the run doesn’t exactly allow for full, healthy meals. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the stinging pain in his thigh, the suit of armor applying a thin layer of green paste to it. He let out a small hiss of discomfort, before the pain went away entirely. He raised a brow in question.

“It is an old recipe taught to me by a dear friend. It stings, but it also helps injuries heal faster, as well as numbing the pain.” The armor’s voice was just as deadpan as always. Avocato poked at the edge of his wound, quickly drawing his fingers away at the gauntleted slap that followed.

Hue froze, drawing his hand away and standing. Placing the seal on the jar he grabbed at a small white towel, cleaning off his hands. 

“My apologies Avocato. I am used to Gary irritating his wounds when they are numb.” Avocato let out a small chuckle. Able to imagine the vampire poking at small cuts while the suit lectured him. 

“Don’t worry about it, no harm no foul, right?” He rubbed at the tips of his fingers, gentle reprimand or no, Hue was made out of metal.

“Still. I will have to readjust to having guests in the manor again. It has been,” Hue pauses here, shoulders pushed back stiffly. “It has been some time since there was more than the three of us.”

Avocato tilted his head, pulling his tattered jeans up and buttoning them. He would have to find new ones soon, the torn material practically hanging in shreds around him. “What do you mean by that? Gary made it sound like this was a pretty popular place for monsters.” 

Hue let out a wry chuckle. Walking over and pulling Cato from where he was climbing on the canopy over the bed. “It was. Once. Long ago it was the most secure haven on the west coast.” He set Cato on the ground, looking out a window over the garden below. 

“What happened?” He winced at the question, able to guess what had happened even before Hue started to speak. 

“Hunters.” Hue's calm voice faded away and was filled with venom. Hands gripped the window seal, gauntlets digging into the wood and leaving small puncture marks. “Hunters found this place, and they did what their kind do best. Destroy and raze, burn and ruin. They came and burned the manor to the ground. Leaving the survivors scattered, and believing this sanctuary had fallen.” He shook his head, dispelling the images of fire and smoke. Staying quiet for a moment, he looked at the window seal, and pulled his hands away. 

“I had decided to let the memory of this place die. I rebuilt, and raised Gary. I always feared outsiders would find us again.” He turned, helmet locked onto Avocato’s eyes.

“And here you are. Bringing along three hunters.”

Avocato felt his hackles rise, uncomfortable with the blame being placed on his shoulders. 

_ ‘Wait, there were only two?’ _

He was unable to ask before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey guys! It's good to see you on your feet again Avocato! You’re still, shirtless. That's fun.” He let out an awkward cough as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. The other connected to a small dark calloused hand. 

It smelled like coffee and silver.

Avocato reacted, grabbing Cato and pushing his son into the adjacent bathroom, slamming the door shut. He spun and grabbed at his knife, still sitting on the dresser next to his bed. He turned to see the girl rip her hand out of Gary’s hold, falling into a ready stance, hands raised in fist in front of her.

“Wow guys-!” Gary’s panicked voice filled the air along sides Avocato’s growl of anger. 

“You said this place was safe!” He didn’t take his eyes off of the hunter, even though it clear who his words were directed too. The hunter in question flexed her hands, tightening them until her knuckles went white. 

“Quinn is nice!” Gary placed himself between the two of them, hands held out in a placating manner. His eyes flickered between the two of them, before settling on Hue, a plea for help clear in his eyes. 

Hue looked away. Before sighing and stepping up besides Gary. He placed an arm on his shoulder and gently pulled him away.

“Hue-!”

“Both of you will follow me now. Gary, please keep an eye on Cato.” Hue ignored Gary’s flustered questions and grabbed Avocato’s arm, squeezing until the knife was dropped. Faster than he could react, the knife was sequestered away into the armor. Hue forced him forward and grabbed Quinn by the arm. 

He dragged both of them through the house, ignoring their protests. 

* * *

Gary pulled at his hair, carefully avoiding where Mooncake was still sleeping. Torn between listening to his caretaker and helping his new friends. Hue wouldn’t hurt them, or let them hurt each other, but his methods could be, intense. His choice was made for him when he heard a small scratching noise on the bathroom door. 

He walked over and opened it, revealing Cato with a tear stained face.

“Oh hey little guy, everything is ok. It’s alright, they’re just, I don’t even know what they’re doing.” He leaned down and opened his arms, Cato wiped at his wet eyes for a moment, before rushing forward into the embrace. Gary wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him up and resting his weight against a hip. 

“Hue’s dramatic, but they’ll be ok!” He gave a cheeky thumbs up, trying to make Cato smile. The young boy let out a hiccupping giggle. Gingerly mirroring the action back. 

_ ‘Probably, they will probably be ok.' _

“You know, you should probably go make sure Hue doesn’t go overboard.” Kevin appeared behind him, picking at his nails. 

Gary, used to the attempts at scaring him after growing up with the ghost, didn't jump with fear. Cato, however, had had very little exposure to the spiritual aspects of their world. The child sniffing at the air and frowning when he couldn’t detect the ghost.

Kevin smiled softly, reaching down and ruffling Cato’s hair. Static clung to the strands, making them stand on end, much to the amusement of the child

“Which way did they go Kevin?” Gary pushed down on the hair, trying to tame it back into its previous shape. It didn’t work

“Towards the training grounds. Pretty sure he’s gonna run them into the ground. Like, coffin ground. Get it? Gary did ya get it?” He let out an obnoxious giggle, sparks dancing from his eyes. 

“Yes Kevin, thanks, go die.” 

“Already dead buddy.”

Gary walked away, still holding Cato to his chest. He ignored the ghost giggling behind him. Kevin floated after, making faces at the child. Cato responded in turn by sticking out his tongue. Gary let out a sigh, even with a child here Kevin somehow managed to be the most immature person here.

* * *

Hue let out a small grunt, tossing the two guests ~~(prisoners)~~ into the dirt ring of the training ground. The late sun shined brightly down on them. The humid late August air doing nothing to help cool them. Quinn wiped at the sweat already dotting her brow, letting out a small noise of disgust. She rose to her feet, dusting off her legs and seeing Avocato do the same across the pit. 

“Gary, is the only reason the two of you are still alive.” Hue’s voice was cold. There was no dry humor, no veiled joke. The two froze and looked to the suit of armor, seeing a slight mirage of shimmering air cover him.

“I would have killed the hunters and saved your son’s life. I would have found out if there were going to be more. I would have killed them. Then I would have killed you in the night and told Gary and your son that your wounds were too great. All the threats to this manor would have been wrapped up ever so nicely. But Gary has formed a rapid attachment to the both of you, to the point where he might actually be upset if I were to kill you.” Hue looked away from them, before letting out a deep sigh and raising his hands, two long wooden polls landing in the dirt.

“Since I cannot kill you, and I can not let you kill each other, you are going to fight. You will fight each other, and work out the issues you have. Or you will fight me.” Hue’s magic shimmered into existence, a long halberd with black metal forming in the air above his hands. He snatched it up, spinning it around his body in an unnecessary display of skill before planting the end of the weapon into the ground. 

“You may begin when you wish.”

* * *

Quinn looked at the shaft in front of her, mind running a mile a minute. She had never been one for close combat, preferring to stay in the back and deal with targets from afar. She might be able to take Avocato though, he was still wounded.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the man in question struck at her skull, swinging the staff with immense strength, only her quick reflexes saved her from being concussed. She ducked underneath the swing, grabbing her staff as she crouched. She sprung up, flinging the end of the staff in an upwards swing that Avocato  _ flipped  _ away from.

' _Maybe not as hurt as I thought’_

Avocato was on her in an instant, swinging the staff with wild abandon. Blows rained down on her from all directions, with bruising force. She whips the staff around, deflecting and blocking where she could, she quickly began losing ground against the relentless assault. She blocked an overhead hit, arms shaking while holding it back, she dug her feet in for a moment. 

Only a moment, before she let her feet slide out from underneath her, shifting her weight into a roll underneath Avocato’s staff and legs. She pulled her staff after her, bashing both ends into his ankles. He let out a low growl and spun, slamming the end of his staff towards her crouched form. She spun on the tip of her foot, wincing at the pressure on her ankle even as she swept his legs from underneath him. As he fell he let out something she could only describe as a meow of upset and surprise. 

He landed hard on his back, staying still only long enough for her to stand, breathing heavily as he launched himself to his feet from his prone position.

_ Show off!’ _

She leaned against the staff, supporting her weight and doing her best to seem nonchalant.

“How did you get so good with a staff?” She smirked, doing her best to control her breathing and seem taunting. Her arms hurt from holding back the man’s attacks, and she was exhausted, but if he believed she wasn’t tired…

“I’ve trained with lots of weapons over the years. I prefer the-” He cut off his own sentence with a growl, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“I’m not talking to a hunter.” She narrowed her own eyes at him, before flipping the bottom of the staff upwards, flinging dirt into the air at his face. He shut his eyes right before the dirt hit them, but the moment of distraction cost him. She dashed forward, swinging low at his injured thigh as he stumbled blindly backwards.

Her blow was caught by a thin rapier, the sword unbending even though she put her weight behind the strike. Gary’s gaze blazing with restrained fury.

* * *

“What. The. Hell. Hue.” Gary punctuated each word with an angry poke to the armor’s chest. Frown showing the tips of his canines as he stood outside of the communal showers where Avocato and Quinn were getting cleaned up under the watchful eyes of Mooncake. Who was under orders to subdue them if they began fighting again. Cato was playing with Kevin in the dirt ring, flinging dirt balls into the air and giggling as the ghost shot them with sparks. Crystalizing some and exploding others. 

“The best way to solve a conflict such as theirs-” Hue began, being cut off by Gary holding his hand against the helm.

“Isn’t live combat! Hue!” Gary couldn’t believe he had allowed this to happen. Ideas of his two new friends possibly hurting each other flying through his head. If Quinn had managed to land a hit on Avocato’s wound…

“It was not live combat. The weapons I gave them were only wooden staves.” Hue flinched imperceptibly as Gary’s eyes turned molten with anger. 

“AVOCATO IS WOUNDED, YOU ASS. AND YOU TAUGHT ME ENOUGH ABOUT WEAPONS TO KNOW THAT A STAFF IS JUST AS DANGEROUS AS A SWORD! WHAT IF THEY GOT HURT?” Gary let out a groan of frustration as he turned around, pacing the cobbled path. 

“Gary, I was watching. There would have been no permanent harm.” Hue took a step forward, placing his hand on Gary’s shoulder. He let it sit for a moment, calming his almost frantic motions.

“But if they were hurt Hue.” Gary let out another groan. “I can’t- they just- They’re my friends now Hue! I don’t want to be left alone again! What if they got hurt and decided to leave!” Hue lowered his shoulders in his best imitation of a frown. 

“You are not alone Gary. You have Kevi-” He was cut off by Gary pulling away.

“I know I have the two of you, but, ugh, you know what I mean!” Hue let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“I do not know what you mean Gary. But I am sorry if I upset you with my actions. I will not apologize for them however.” Gary let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

“I didn’t expect you too, just, don’t make them spar when they’re both tired? And hurt? Please?” 

* * *

Hue nodded to his charge, even as his mind raced thinking of loopholes. Most magical beings were bound by simple rules, one of the most core ones being honesty. If they gave their word, it was impossible to break it. Most found ways around this. An easy way being the word choice.

If Gary was thinking clearly, he would have said something amoung the lines of. "Do not hurt my new friends, do not allow things to hurt them, do not allow other beings to hurt them." But under stress and excitement, and trust in his caretaker, he only asked for the bare minimum. Hue was old, and used to finding ways around words. 

_ 'Only one of them has to be tired, or hurt, as long as one or both of them is in good health, I am able to make them spar. As long as it is not forced, I am able to make them spar. As long as I am not the only force driving them to it I am able to make them spar.’ _

“I will go begin dinner, it should be ready by the time your new friends are cleaned up. Please have them join us, I will apologize for my actions then.” Hue chidded himself in his mind, feeling cruel for the decpetion. 

Gary’s smile was bright as he nodded, walking towards the pit where Cato was still playing. Kevin looked up and shot a small spark at the vampire, giggling alongside the child when Gary’s hair stood on end. 

_ 'I am sorry Gary. I will keep this sanctuary safe, even if it upsets you. I will keep my promise.’ _

* * *

Mooncake fluttered above the shower stall’s letting out a sneeze as old water sprayed from the pipes, sputtering out brackish water for a minute until warm, clean water came through.

The female scoffed and began shedding her sweat stained clothes, standing under the spraying head inside a small stall. Mooncake blushed and quickly looked away, to the other side of the room where the male was copying her. 

Mooncake had already flown back to the main house and retrieved several items for the two, including soap and new clothes to wear while their old ones were being washed. They let out a soft tinkling noise as they gathered the smelly garments. Letting out a small shriek of disgust as it pulled up one particular piece from the male, a foot covering of some sort that smelled particularly foul.

They placed the clothes into a brown wicker basket by the door, before placing the clean ones outside each stall on the wooden bench.

The two hadn’t made any noise since they entered the showers, and it was so quiet and boring! Mooncake froze in the air where they floated, before letting out a small giggle as an entertaining idea entered their mind.

* * *

Gary waved at Kevin and Cato, trusting the ghost to guide the child back to the main house while he gathered the other too. The setting sun finally starting to sink behind the mountains, no longer stabbing at his eyes or stinging his skin. He frowned as he looked down at his arms, already turning a bright pink from the small amount of exposure.

_' I really thought I stayed in the shade better. Hue keeps some aloe in his room, or maybe Mooncake could heal it!’_

He pumped his fist excitedly, the idea of having someone who knows how to heal opening his mind to all sorts of ideas! 

' _ Death is for suckers who don’t have a fairy best friend!’ _

He let out a cheerful hum as he walked over to the showers where he had left Mooncake watching them. Surely everyone would feel better after a shower, a hot meal, and a good nights res-

His hopeful musing was cut off by a loud shriek. He sprinted forward, slamming the door open and drawing his rapier. He glanced around the steamy room, frowning at the vapors clouding his vision. 

“Are you guys ok? What happened?” He called out to the room, jumping when he heard a low growl from one corner.

“Who the hell did it!?”  _ ‘Avocato?’ _

“It happened to you too?”  _ ‘Quinn?’ _

_ " _ No, I’m just asking to throw off suspic- of course it happened to me!” Avocato snapped as Gary walked further into the cloudy room, the steam clearing as if pulled away by a mystic wind. He placed his rapier back into the sheath, rubbing at his eyes before letting out a yelp and covering them.

In front of him were two very upset, very wet, very  _ naked  _ friends! They both turned to him, which he couldn’t see as he covered his eyes.

" Where are your guys’ towels?” He shouted, hands resolutely glued to his eyes

" Someone stole them after freezing the water!” Avocato shouted, gesturing to the stall where icicles dripped from the shower head. The gesture went unheeded, as Gary was still blind.

“At first I thought it was you being an ass, but I’m guessing you don’t know any magic?” Quinn asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know any elemental magic! It doesn’t work right for me!” Gary cried out, hoping the flush crawling up his neck was covered by the sun burn.

“I was talking to the cat, Gary.” Quinn huffed out, Gary didn’t seem the type to use magic to sneak peaks at people, not with how his eyes were covered.

“I’m not a cat, witch.” Avocato snarled from his side of the room, eyes thinning into slivers in the fading light.

“Guys.”

“I’m not a witch, furball.” Quinn sniped, from her corner, searching the bench for where her clothes were left by the fairy.

“Do you want to go for round two?” Avocato abandoned his own search as he took a step forward, clenching his hands into fists.

“Guys!” Gary was once again ignored by the two.

“Why not? If your boyfriend didn’t step in I would have mopped the floor with you!”

“I had you on the ropes that entire fight woman! You-”

“GUYS!” 

" WHAT?” The two screamed as one, finally looking at the embarrassed vampire. 

“I think Mooncake has your clothes.” He uncovered one eye, (It was still screwed shut) and pointed upwards. A tinkling laugh that had been ignored the entire time was finally heard in the silence. They looked upwards and saw the small green fairy rolling in the air, clutching its stomach in laughter. Two outfits were plastered against the ceiling with magic.

“Mooncake!” Quinn and Avocato both screamed in outrage as they stared at the little fae, who, hearing this, let out another peal of bell like laughter.

Gary let out a soft chuckle alongside, stopping when he felt both stares burning into him. He let out an awkward cough as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Mooncake, buddy, can you bring them their clothes so they don’t kill each other?” 

_' Or me?’_

__ His answer was another round of bells. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really right a "Protag ™ walks into Love Interest(s) ™ showering" scene? Yes I did and I feel no remorse. Mooncake is the best wingman. (BECUASE HE HAS WINGS HAHAHA)


	4. Chapter 4

Hue let a tuneless hum echo from his helm as he moved about the kitchen. Pulling spices from a shelf, he set them on the cool marble counter by the stove. He continued the song as he walked into the fridge and pulled several containers of previously washed, skinned, and chopped vegetables placed into tupperware. (Gary liked to snack on them and would moan and complain if there weren't any ready). He pulled a pot over to the sink and twisted the dial, letting the hot water flow.

_ ‘I could poison them.’  _

He shook off the intrusive thought, turning the water off and pulling the pot over to the stove. He lit a small fire with the gaslighter and waited for it to boil.

_ ‘I could do it, a small sprig of nightshade as a garnish on their bowls. They will not even feel pain. Just simply get tired, and fall asleep.’ _ He shook his helm again, mentally frowning at the cycling thoughts.

_ ‘I will not kill them. Gary has decided that they will live. Until they give me more of a cause, I will not hurt them.’ _

Hue’s tuneless song continued as he cooked. 

* * *

Gary tried his best to chide the unrepentant Mooncake. His best, however, quickly fell apart at the shimmering eyes shined at him. He couldn’t stay mad at that face! He let out a laugh as Mooncake spun around him, tinkering laugh following his flight.

He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed as he tapped his toes. He turned his gaze upwards at the night sky, stars twinkling in a deep purple void above him. Letting out a sigh, he shook his head and walked over the wooden bench.

He sat on the bench outside the showers, waiting for the other two to come out. Quinn was the faster one, hair pulled up in a wet scrunchy, she was wearing one of his older outfits. A pair of beige pants and a dark shirt. She pulled at the neckline, trying to adjust it to sit more comfortably on her.

Avocato followed seconds after, He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, as well as a bright red t-shirt with a Depeche mode logo. 

Gary shared a look with Mooncake, who let out a cheeky grin to the vampire.

“You guys are looking fine~!” Gary shot finger guns at his two gusts, an accompanying wink and smirk for added effect. Quinn let out a scoff and rolled her eyes, while Avocato chuffed at the attention.

“Let's get going! I bet Hue almost has dinner ready!” He turned on the two of them, Mooncake settling comfortably on his head once more as he set a sedate pace on the small road leading from the training area to the Manor.

“Gary?” Quinn’s voice called from a few steps behind him. He turned to look back, seeing Avocato doing the same from his right.

“Yes beautiful?” She let out a huff of air, and he could see her rolling her eyes even in the dim lighting.

“Do you have a flashlight? Or a torch? Or anything?” Gary tilted his head in confusion, trying to make sense of her questions.

“In the house? Why?” She let out a small groan of frustration and threw her arms out to her sides. Gary didn’t understand, why would she need something to help her see in the-

Oh

_ Oh _

“Oh! Umm… Hmm!” Gary slapped ineffectively at his sides, as if it would summon a light to him. He glanced hopelessly at Avocato, who let out a snort and shook his head. He had to find a light! If he didn’t, Quinn could trip and fall! She could get hurt! She would never forgive him and she’d want to leave and then he’d only have The Cato’s and Moon-

Mooncake!

“Mooncake, buddy?” There was a small chirp from his head as he moved his hand up, allowing the perpetually tired fae to roll into his grasp.

“Hey bud, I’m sorry to wake you, but do you think you could make some light?” He stared down at the fae, who was rubbing their tired eyes. With one last jaw cracking yawn, Mooncake gently rose, nodding before closing their eyes.

A soft green glow began to fill the air, Mooncake radiating with pulsing energy. It smelled like pine and grass.

* * *

The light billowed out around them, showing Quinn’s eyes the path beneath her feet. She felt her lips pull up in a small smile. The fact that Mooncake would allow Gary to order them around was…weird. But they didn’t seem to be upset by it, and it allowed her to walk down the path without being blind. 

She nodded gratefully to Gary, who let out a small, beaming smile. She felt her own lips rise in turn, before her eyes were drawn to his gleaming fangs.

_ ‘'He's still a vampire, girl. A nice one, but don't forget that you could be on the menu.' _

She turned away and looked around at the path they were walking, being dragged down to the arena by Hue hadn’t left her much time to observe.  The trees looked so much taller in the darkness, hints of starlight peaking through their branches. They seemed to loom over her, looking almost skeletal in the light provided by Mooncake. The entire forest seemed to change in the darkness, shifting from a fairy tale to a nightmare.

Turning her gaze from the trees, she looked at the dark-skinned man walking to the side of her. Avocato. He was walking just fine on his previously injured leg, and even though he was looking at the path ahead of them, his eyes never left her.

She slowed her steps, and Gary kept walking with Mooncake, talking about the different meal’s Hue might have started to work on. Avocato however, slowed almost imperceptibly to match her pace, not allowing her to view his back.

_ 'He's used to being hunted.' _

She let her thoughts wander idly as they walked back to the manor, it too had transformed in the darkness of the night. Warm welcoming walls fading into shadow colors. Gargoyles perched on the roof like vigilant sentries. Their eyes seemed to find her, mocking her. ' _You don’t belong here, and we know it.'_ They seemed to say. 

She let out a silent shiver and continued, glancing down at her wristwatch. 

_ 8:30 PM. 'Damn, it got dark fast.'  _ Her head snapped up as the sound of a door opening broke her out of her thoughts. Gary had flung open the door, and stood inside of it, kicking off his boots with his feet. 

“Hue! We’re back!” Gary cupped his hands together as he called out, voice echoing through the house. There was no answering call, only the noise of clattering in the kitchen.

“Huh, he must be-”

“Gary!” Kevin launched himself from the shadows, letting out a staticy chuckle as he tackled his friend, wrapping ghostly limbs around his neck. 

“Kevin no! Get off of me!” Gary slapped at his neck ineffectively trying to dissuade the ghost. 

“I missed you!!” Kevin hollered in delight as Gary spun, sparks falling in bright patterns. From the side, she could see Cato run up and embrace his father, who looked calmer at the sight of his son.

“Kevin I will call a priest and exorcise the shit out of you I swear!” Kevin laughed at the threat, eye sparking as he wrapped around tighter.

“Gary Gary Gary Gary, shush shush shush, do you hear that?” Kevin went silent, as did the rest of them as they tried to hear what the ghost was talking about.

“It's the sound of sparks flying between us!” With another cackle Kevin let out a burst of electricity, making Gary’s body jolt and spasm in surprise. His hair shot out on end and the smell of burnt toast filled the air.

“Kevin!” Gary shouted in anger, but was interrupted by a furious Mooncake flying to his aid. The tiny fae grabbed Kevin by the nose, an impressive feat given the ghost's intangibility, and began tugging him away.

“Ow, ow ow ow how are you even touching me?" Mooncake didn’t answer, and instead pulled the ghost through the hall and out of sight. 

They all stared in shock, before Gary let out a booming laugh.

“Mooncake is awesome!”

* * *

Gary smiled as he looked around the table. Avocato and Cato digging into the stew with reckless abandon, Avocato only barely eating with better manners than his son. Quinn ate far more politely, gently blowing on each spoonful before swallowing it and daintily patting at her lips with a napkin. Hue stood behind him, watching them all eat with a critical eye. The haunted armor would never say it aloud, but he lived for praise for his culinary talents.

Gary slurped at his own food, a warm and cozy feeling filling his stomach alongside every spoonful. Sure, the day had started off a little, rough. Avocato was hurt, Cato was scared, and Quinn was stalking them, but look! At the end of the day, they were all eating food together and smiling. 

Nobody was talking, but that was more due to their mouths being full then them not wanting too!

Gary turned to Hue, a large grin growing as the suit examined his gauntlets for any food trapped in the crevices from cooking. He waggled his eyebrows, silently trying to grab his caretaker’s attention. 

Hue, with a practice born from almost two decades of this behavior, studiously ignored him and went about his expectation.

“Thank you for the dinner Hue, it was delicious.” Quinn turned her head, a dimpled smile filling her face with light.

_ ‘She is so gorgeous.’ _

She looked more relaxed and calm, more open. Her skin looked almost golden as her eyes seemed to absorb the candlelight. 

“It's great, thank you, Hue.” Avocato roughly wiped at his face with his own napkin, before gently wiping down Cato’s. His strong, callused hands being so gentle with the boy’s face.

_ ‘God he’s beautiful. I have two beautiful people as friends! How lucky am I?’ _

Avocato’s defined muscles flexed as he lightly wrestled with his son, doing his best to clean him up. While Cato did his best to avoid it. Even as they both stayed in their seats and stayed quiet, no reason to upset their hosts. Both their eyes looked like smoldering embers in the candlelight. (Gary assumed Cato’s did, he was only looking at Avocato’s.) 

_It should be the same though right? Like father like son?'_

“Thank you both. It was a pleasure to cook." Hue paused here, shifting his stance slightly. "I hope you both will forgive my earlier actions. They were born out of fear for this household, and I hope one day you will prove worthy of Gary’s trust.” Hue nodded once to both of them, before settling back into his previous position. 

The two, however, were taken aback by the apology that was more of an insult.

“Hue, please be nice.” Gary whispered through clenched teeth, smile straining slightly. He glanced between his two new friends, before turning his eyes back to his caretaker.

_ 'I know neither of us is psychic but please, for the love of god, don't say anything else' _

Hue, either intentionally ignoring Gary's psychic plea, or more likely, not receiving it, continued. 

“I am being kind Gary. I apologized.” Hue’s voice stayed level as always, yet still managed to sound smug.

“Yeah, the arena was lovely.” Avocato gave a tense glare at the suit of armor, grinding his teeth.

Quinn let out a quiet laugh that had everyone looking at her. She blushed slightly under the attention, but raised her head in a challenging manner. She cleared her throat.

“Well, I think you might just be upset because of how badly you were losing.”

Silence overtook the table, until-

“What?” Avocato’s glare turned to the new target, and Gary felt sweat drip gently down his back.

"Guys let's not-" Gary was entirely ignored as Quinn took a sip from her glass.

“What do you mean what? If Gary hadn’t jumped in at the last second I would have finished you off then and there kitty.”

Gary let out a startled laugh, quickly covering his mouth when Avocato shot him a betrayed look.

“I’m not a cat, I’m a Were- it doesn’t matter!” Avocato shook his head, gripping his spoon tightly. “I was winning that fight!”

“Not from where I was standing. Ya know, about to win.” Quinn’s eyes glinted with mischievous intent, obviously enjoying egging on the man.

“Quinn…” Gary finally managed to stifle his laughter, giving a disapproving look, or as close as he could get while still smiling.

“Oh no Gary, let her go on, maybe we could talk about how you knocked her on her ass like it was nothin’.” Avocato sent the now scowling girl a smirk over a glass of water.

“I didn’t really-” Gary began, before being cut off by Quinn’s sharp scoff.

“He surprised me, you were face to face with me and you still couldn’t beat me, what’s your excuse?” 

“I was shot this morning, woman. Twice! Try it again tomorrow and let's see how far you get!” Cato pumped his fist in the air, silently cheering on his father. 

“Wait, what? You were shot?” Quinn’s entire demeanor shifted from the earlier joking to fearful concern.

“Yeah, duh, what do you think your kind does when you come after us?” Avocato’s mood shifted as well, for the first time since the attack. He took the time to process just how close he came to losing, everything. He reached over and ruffled Cato’s hair, pulling him close into a one-armed hug.

“That’s not right! We were only supposed to be tracking down rumors of the house!” Quinn shouted, indignation fueling her. “There’s no way Shannon would have attacked you!”

Avocato tilted his head, confusion filling his gaze.

“Do you mean Sarah?”

Quinn lifted an eyebrow in question. 

“Who’s Sarah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart!!!! Go check out infernalpume's and shaykai's tumblr pages!!!! Both made some beautiful art and I'm dying thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

“Sarah, the nerdy chick with the glasses and crossbow?” Avocato thought back, trying to remember the bald man’s name. The chances that the man’s name actually was Baldy was low. 

_ ‘Although not impossible.’  _

Quinn shook her head, confusion written plainly on her face. “I don’t know any Sarah’s that fit that description, or that even work in my department.” She took another sip of her coffee, steam swirling underneath her eyes. 

“What about a bald guy, maybe around six-three? Giant muscles and a snake tattoo on his neck?” Avocato’s questions were met again with a confused head shake, and he felt a small tick develop on his left eye. He didn’t think she was lying, but nothing was ever guaranteed, especially with Hunters. 

“Well whoever they were, they’re dead now yeah? So does it really matter?” Gary chimed in at the end of the table, mostly full glass swirling in his elegant hands.

“It matters because we can’t have people out there hunting monsters down and letting people think they’re Infinity Guard!” Quinn turned back to Avocato then, leaning forward on the table.

“It gives us a bad name-” She flinched at the heavy glare Avocato shot her “-And puts innocents in danger.” 

“Tell me everything, from the beginning.” Her gaze became piercing, intent as it met his. Meeting the silent challenge, she wasn’t going to let go of this.

With a sigh, Avocato leaned back and popped his spine, groaning as a pressure released. He looked to the side of Quinn, staring at the wall as he remembered the weeks of running.

“We were in the north tip of California, a little town called Crescent City…” 

* * *

Avocato groaned as he walked in the door to their motel, twisting his arms and shaking them, trying to get rid of the lactic acid build-up after a day at the docks. He was grateful for the money, really. But the constant hard labor was exhausting. Physically it tested his strength and endurance. He was on hand with every task, refusing to allow the older locals to bully him into sitting on the sidelines. 

_ ‘At least it's good for one thing’  _ He thought as he caught his reflection in the mirror. His arms had noticeably bulked up. Thick, corded muscle gained more definition, and he had never felt stronger, or looked better. He smiled as he flexed, before wincing as the tired muscles let their displeasure be known. 

_ ‘Too tired to cook dinner tonight.’ _

“Kit! How’d you feel about-” He cut himself off, tired mind finally noticing the strangeness of their motel room. Cato normally greeted him at the door, all smiles and muted laughter. Joyful to see his father after a lonely day trapped in the motel room.

The room he wasn’t in now. 

Avocato stilled and sniffed at the air, picking up the scent almost immediately and walking towards the bathroom, where it was the strongest. Cato’s normal scent of joy and flowers and crayons tainted by the acrid stink of fear. 

“Kit?” Avocato leaned down and opened the cupboard underneath the sink, pulling towels to the side and frowning as his son came shooting out, wrapping shaking arms around him. 

“Hey, hey, baby what's wrong?” Avocato held his son, making soft shushing noises as he held him against his chest.

A new scent filled the air, the smell of gasoline and anger. There was the flick of a lighter, and he  _ moved! _

Avocato threw himself backward out of the bathroom, Cato wrapped in his arms as he rolled to his knees. The world moving in a disorienting spiral as he moved. He jumped to his feet as the molotov cocktail slammed into the yellowed tile of the bathroom wall, spilling fire down in a waterfall of heat.

He looked away from the blaze to the door, where several men and women sat with expressions varying from anger to unsettling joy.

The looks of someone on the hunt. 

“What are you-” Avocato began to ask, rage filling his words, before the man with the bottle gestured his arm forward. The people surged around him into the cramped room, bearing golden weapons. Avocato his rage turn into icy fear that dripped down his spine. 

_ ‘They know!’ _

He back peddled quickly, facing the hunters as they slowly tried to surround him. His back was towards the wide, curtained, window as the leader held up a lighter with a snake decal up to the bottle, smile becoming demonic as the firelight cast dancing shadows on his face.

Avocato’s gaze darted between the weapons, keeping his breathing as steady as he could while people who wanted to murder him and his son filled the tiny room. Oh, the tiny room that had a burning bathroom with smoke filling the air. 

One of the hunters launched forward, a golden blade arcing through the air towards him. 

Avocato leaped backward, curling around his son as he collides with the window and breaking through. He winced as a shard of glass cut a thin line on his forehead, a small amount of steam spiraling into the night sky as the wound stitched its self up. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he began sprinting to the forest clearing at the edge of the parking lot. His bike was parked just by the tree line-

A bottle flew overhead, landing on the bike and sending a wave of fire over the pavement. Avocato cursed and tucked Cato’s head into his shoulder as he charged ahead, running passed his burning bike and into the tree line. The loss of his bike stinging like the healing cuts across his back.

_ ‘That was expensive! You assholes!’ _

“C’mon kitty! It will be easier if you just come back!” He ignored their jeers and continued to run, easily outpacing them and losing them in the trees. Time blurred alongside the trees as he raced passed. His mind receding to his subconscious as he fled. The sounds of pursuit faded and were slowly replaced with the noises of a forest at night. Bugs humming and buzzing as bats let out tiny chirps. Distantly, there was a river that had spilled over its banks, swelling from yesterday's rain. He slowed down to a jog. He could continue to run, but there was no point in burning himself out too soon. He continued on, not following any distinct paths or trails, doubling back and crossing over areas he had walked in before to try and confuse the hunters.

Slowly the dark night sky faded into a pale morning, clouds hiding the waking world from the sun's rays. The chill air took on a salty tang, and the sounds of waves breaking on the sand led him to a small cove. The trees fading away and leaving a small strip of rocky sand, leading to the dark water and a small wooden dock. 

A dock with a boat tied to it with two figures loading something on. 

He slowed down to a fast walk and scanned the trees behind him, unable to hear or see the group. He turned away from the forest and ran down to the beach, seeing two people setting a boat into the water. 

He ducked down behind a tree, observing them from a distance and trying to smell if they had any of the hunters' scents on them. The wind was blowing the wrong way, and it only carried the smell of the forest to him. He let out a low growl of frustration when Cato poked at his side, grabbing his attention.

He looked down silently, one eyebrow raised in question as Cato pointed around the tree.

Right at the old man less than ten feet away.

He tensed, lip curling up in a snarl that showed off his fangs, when the old man let out a wheezing chuckle. 

“Well now, I ain’t seen one of your kind in a long while! And that little one, is he even old enough to shift yet?” The old man ignored Avocato’s gobsmacked look and walked closer, leaning heavily on a thick oak walking stick. 

“How did you know-” Avocato began to ask, when the world seemed to slow down, the waves and wind and all the sounds of the forest going silent. The old man’s eye flashed with an otherworldly light as he smiled up at the two.

“Old people know everything, you should make peace with that now. It will save you a lot of trouble down the line!” The old man chuckled, and the world seemed to breathe again as the sound returned. 

“Well hurry on now Avocato! We’ll need to be casting off soon, a storm is coming!” The old man turned and began hobbling to the beach, presumably towards the dock where someone was loading the last of a large pile of crates onto the boat. 

“Wait, who says we’re coming with you!” Despite his words, Avocato walked towards the man, feeling a slight chill at the realization that he had never told the man his name. 

Cato fussed in his arms for a moment, reaching towards the ground. Avocato gently shushed him and held him closer, unwilling to set him down as they walked over the sand. 

“The hunters chasing you will catch up to you in two hours, cornering you on an empty highway in the mountains. They will cut you down and kill your son.” The man’s voice lost all of its previous laughter and light. Avocato felt every hair stand on end, a primal fear making him want to lash out and fight, or run and hide and keep Cato  _ safe-! _

“That’s only if you stay on land! How lucky that we were just setting up to sail today!” The wooden dock creaked underneath their feet, the soothing sound of the water moving did nothing to calm Avocato’s discomfort. 

“Did you know-?” Avocato was cut off by another smack of the old man’s cane. 

“You’re not deaf are ya boy? I told ya earlier! I know everything!” His attention turned then, to the older lady lifting the final box onto the ship. “Darling! I told you I was right, it was today!” The lady in question dropped the crate, turning and glaring at Avocato. Her gray hairs slipping loose of her braid and dancing in the wind.

“He’s late, you’re late! If you were here two days ago-!” She cut herself off, shaking her head and smiling gently at him. “Well it doesn’t matter now, this is the stream we’re taking this time I suppose.” She reached out and smacked her  _ husband? _ On the head, calm voice changing to shrill.

“Well? You lump help them board!” The man rubbed his bald head, smiling at Avocato.

“That’s my Moira, ain’t she beautiful?” Avocato hummed noncommittally, head whirling from the message of doom to the couple's antics.

“Charles! The dock was sagging on the third plank!” Moira called from below the deck, a rummaging noise emulating beside her voice. Charles let out a shout and began gesturing to the boat.

“Quick, quick! If the third plank was sagging then we don’t have much time!” He pushed Avocato closer to the boat again as he leaned down to unwrap the rope securing the boat to the dock.

“Why didn’t you tell us that earlier Moira!” He called, as Avocato looked on in confusion. 

“Because if my calculations are right-

“Have they been wrong before?” Charles called, Moira ignoring him and continuing on as if she hadn’t been interrupted.

“Then this places them on the next best path! Besides, if you cut the weeds when they first flower…” She trailed off, climbing outback on top of the deck. Her hair was retied and she carried a shimmering saber at her side.

“Then the garden is easier to maintain, I know woman!” Charles finally untied the rope, looking at Avocato in confusion.

“What are you still doing on the dock? Get in!” Charles tossed the rope up, alongside his walking stick. He reached up to Moira, who leaned down to clasp hands with the old man and pull him up. 

“You guys aren’t making any sense, why should I-?” Avocato cut himself off, the wind shifting and blowing from the forest, carrying the scent of gold and fire.

“At this point, you would be lucky to clear the tree line before they got you.” Moira called out, scanning the forest beyond the beach with slate grey eyes.

“Then again, nothing is guaranteed! Only very probable to happen!” Charles chimed in, walking about the deck without his cane, moving very spritely for a supposedly old man.

“But eventually all percentages fall until only one outcome is occurring.” Moira said, peeling her eyes from the trees. “Well come on! Climb up already!” 

Avocato had one hand on the side of the boat when he heard the shouting. He looked to the forest, where the group of hunters was closing in. 

With a swallowed curse (He had been so good about not swearing around Cato, he wasn’t going to start now! Even if the situation called for it) he climbed awkwardly onto the deck. His feet were planted solidly boat when a golden bolt sunk into the side of the boat with a muffled  _ thunk. _

“Here kitty kitty kitty!” The pyromaniac from earlier called with a taunting smirk as he shoved the crossbow into the arms of a bespeckled woman. The hunters ran towards them, heavy feet sinking into the dark sand of the beach.

“Go go go!” Avocato held Cato close as Charles ran to the windowed room with the wheel. There was a shuddering groan as the engine powered on, and the boat began pulling away from the coast.

“Moira darling!” He called, eyes never leaving the water in front of them as he flicked several knobs and buttons.

“I know love! I’m taking care of it!” Moira drew her saber, flicking it through the air with grace and fluidity born from years of practice.

The blade seemed to leave small tears in the air as she moved, the tears slowly coalescing into an unfamiliar pattern. 

“Don’t let them escape!” The pyro called as several people reached the dock, move swifter on the solid wood. The pyro laughed as he drew his arm back, and flung a lit molotov with all his might. The bottle spun through the air, and Avocato felt the air leave his lungs as it looked like it would collide with the deck of the boat. 

There was a sudden sharp gust of wind, the tears in the air solidifying and acting as a wall. The molotov shattered against it, raining liquid fire down on the dock.

Right were several of the hunters were clambering up the side of the boat.

Avocato turned away, keeping Cato’s ears covered as the group screamed. Their cries of agony seemed to echo over the water as they sped away, filling his ears as the shoreline disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Just, busy with life and moving and getting ready for college and I swear, I won't leave any of the stories unfinished, but good golly please be patient with me.


End file.
